inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eragon
Why is this page locked? For the past few days, there has been an edit war concerning the infobox picture of Eragon. For an accurate description of an edit war, please follow this http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Edit_wars link. Please leave your discussions under the "Discussions" heading, and I will decide from there which format we will leave it at.--Iner22 16:59, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Discussions Just something I noticed while I was passing through, at the bottom of the page it has a link to Saphira but the link is to a page titled "Saphira" which does not exist. --Semian2 02:38, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Image in infobox Just to continue our discussion about the infobox. 21:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Infobox colors As it was said before, why does it say "Blue in film" in the infobox? Here are two reasons why this should be changed: # The movie is not canonical. # This wiki is about the books. Anyone agree/disagree? 21:37, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Disagree, it's not doing anyone any harm there is it? Extra information never hurt anyone 16:48, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Discussion moved There is a picture policy discussion going on in the forum http://inheritance.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Picture_policy&t=20090303173608. I would like all established people (that means people with an account) to comment on it. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Iner22 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~. I dont know hi all, Im Dannflow(or knowen on some other wikis as dann) and I had one question about eragon. question: (Ok I have read eragon and eldest and spent allot of time bowseing the wiki; and on the wiki I keep reading about this dream Eragon had about a boat and two people leaving, and two dragons flying south, a man was also crying on a beach. so that got me thinking (as I couldnt remember that in Eragon) so I re read eragon and looked on amazon and sreached the book for that dream, I couldnt find it in the book or on anazon; now you may say that this question has nothing to do with eragon, it dose for eragon (had) it.) so my question is where in the book did Eragon have this dream--Dannflow Talk! 06:12, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :I believe that it was either the first night he left Carvahall, or when they were in Teirm.--Iner22 16:29, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, it was at the beginning of the chapter Deathwatch, so Eragon was unconscious in Gertrude's hut shortly before Garrow's death. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.34.32.52 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :::I really don't like the main picture of Eragon. he looks like a cartoon. Can someone please change it? Past tense Isnt this supposed to be in the present tense? :Its supposed to. --General5 7 16:55, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Eragon Bromsson Okay first of all, all the other comments on this page above mine are all about the discussion box. We're supposed to be talking about ERAGON BROMSSON not something else we 'should' comment on. So I'm going to say somethings about ERAGON, not a locked page. Eragon just might be doomed. Of course everyone says that he will beat Galbatorix, and I think so too, with a couple of Paolini's unexpected twists. We all have to face something: Eragon is not prepared alone to face Galbatorix. Even with Saphira's help, they are not strong enough to defeat a king who has reigned for over a century with a huge dark dragon on his side (although Shruikan did not want to help Galbatorix in the first place). Eragon must find the Vault of Souls, whatever or wherever that is, to help defeat Galbatorix. There are a number of guesses as to where it is and what it is, but for now, it might just as well be useless, for all we know. All we DO know is that it is something that will help Eragon. The Vault of Souls might contain more Eldunarí, or it might be the 'void' Paolini describes when someone dies. If it is, in fact, where more Eldunarí are, it would take quite a while for Eragon to get the dragons of old to help him, since enough Eldunarí are already piled up in Galbatorix's castle. If they did help though, and if there are enough of them, then maybe, just maybe, Eragon would have the power he needs to defeat Galbatorix. He might find Brom's dragon's Eldunarí, Saphira I, but it might be in Galbatorix's castle as well. But, it if is in fact, the void in which people and creatures of all kinds die, then this would also help Eragon. He could resurrect Oromis, Brom, maybe Garrow, or even Eragon I or Vrael. Although they would all be stripped of their dragons, their knowledge would be very useful. Maybe this void contains dragons that have died as well, then Eragon's chances of defeating Galbatorix would be much larger. That would really give something for Galbatorix to whine about, since he only has one Dragon Rider on his side, Murtagh. And since Galbatorix refuses to make Murtagh as strong as himself, that is a weakness and a hope for Eragon. Galbatorix's greed, pride, and vanity would not allow anyone to become as strong as himself, so the Varden have the hope that they'll only have to face one Galbatorix, not two. 17:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC)JustAnotherDedicatedInheritanceCycleFan :Great theory. As for your first point, at least on Wikipedia, the discussion pages are for discussing the page, not its subject. If you want to propose a theory, do it on the Seven Sheaves section of the Forum, or on the Inheritance Forums. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.34.32.52 (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~. The Belgariad Has anyone else read the Belgariad? Paolini got a lot of inspiration from that series, and read them all as a child. Basiacly a a boy with a silver mark on his hand goes travelling with, among other characters, a storyteller who is actually a sorcerer. Loads of the names are similar as well, for example Queen Islena and Queen Islanzadí, Algaria and Alagaësia. He even gets a sword which bursts into flame at his touch. --Cadellin 16:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Eragon's love of Trianna? Does Eragon loves Trianna more that Arya? Byronic 19:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) We all know that Eragon loves Arya more than Trianna. In "Eldest", I don't remember the whole quote, so I'm gonna paraphrase it. Eragon was talking to Saphira while trying to take command over Du Vrangr Gata. He remembered what Saphira said about Trianna and said that he was glad that he didn't pursue Trianna in a relationship.IbrithilKai777 18:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Of course not!! EVERYONE knows Eragon is obsessed with Arya. Sorry to be rude, but it's the truth Image Are we content with using fanart for something which actually has offical artwork? we could use an image of him in the film, or one of the drawings from the guide to Alagaësia.--Cadellin 16:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) GO, GET THE HELL OFF OF THIS WIKI AND NEVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER EVER (x 9x10^10^10^10) RETURN!!!! Famixofpower (talk) 02:44, March 30, 2014 (UTC) famixofpower :Edward Speleers is blond, has blue eyes and he doesn't have pointed ears or a "cat-like" face. He does not represent Eragon at all. :But I wouldn't have a problem with my picture being replaced with a drawing from the guide to Alagaësia - yet I ask myself: would that be legal? (I searched the picture of Galbatorix in the internet but didn't find it; nobody presumed uploading it) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by Sweet-Saryna (Talk ▪ ▪ ) . Please sign your comments with ~~~~. :: Unfortunately, there is no close-up of Eragon from EGTA, and even if there was, I doubt it would be legal. I vote for fanart, as it looks more like him than the movie.Nameless Carvahallian 22:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :: I agree man, all we need to do is ask an uploader for permission, gat permission, upload the picture and lock it again!! Famixofpower (talk) 02:44, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Famixofpower Title spoilers? Having Bromsson in the title to me seems counter-productive. After all the spoiler warnings we put in place about plot and ending details, the very name of the page gives away a major part of the ending of Brisingr. Many fans would rather find out as it happens. I indeed knew about Inheriwiki before reading the books but didn't join until I had finshed them. Maybe if this was instead named "Eragon (character)," the balance would be restored?--Wyvern Rex. 18:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : I'm really glad you bring this up, because this troubles me for quite a time. *thumbs up* I didn't bring it up myself because I thought I was alone with that opinion. ;-) I think the name is mentioned only once, in Inheritance (Brisingr chapter), so we can take it as some kind of byname, not a last name. --Weas-El ✉ 18:30, June 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed, the only mention of "Bromsson" is on page 624 of Brisingr.--Wyvern Rex. 18:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Most people who type "Eragon" into the search field will probably mean the character. That's why I'd prefer just "Eragon" as title for this article and "Eragon (disambiguation)" for the disambiguation page. --Weas-El ✉ 01:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I like this proposal... Going with "Eragon" for the page name and then "Eragon (disambiguation)" for the disambiguation page would be the best, I think. Weas-El, your bot's going to have a lot of work ahead of it redoing all those links ;) Fallen62 - Talk | '' 12:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::The bot's not a problem, but the server might overheat while changing all these Eragon links to Eragon. ;-) The shorter link syntax is another positive consequence, I think. --Weas-El ✉ 13:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I'll update the links now. --Weas-El ✉ 11:30, July 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: The name Bromsson is a title that Eragon is proud to take up: he will probably still be known as Shadeslayer, so why have an article based on his least-known or used title?--Gilderien Talk| 19:58, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Striker here, and sorry I've been incognito. I was originally against this idea, as all characters should have their surnames in their titles. However, I do see the point of spoilers being in the title. I will be supportive of whatever decision is made. Jedi Striker 19:58, July 23, 2011 (UTC) 'were dose eragon'' go after leaving alagasia are there ppl out there are there elves how dose he know were the new land is and how is he going to train the new riders ????????????????????? '''cristoper should write a book on this a a book on brroom and the ''fall of the riders.! eragon the vegetarian somthing i couldn't find a reason for is, that during the course of the 2nd and 3rd book eragon refused to eat flesh like the elfes do. he did that, as we all know, because he knows how it feels to die. but in the 4th book he eats meat again... so my question is quite simple: is that a mistake or is there a reason for him eating meat again? :He said that he wouldn't eat meat if he could help it but there were times when he had too to replenish his energy quickly.--Wyvern Rex. 14:23, June 27, 2012 (UTC) :that i know, but he also ate meat while with the varden where there was no real need for it Does Eragon really has brown hair. I can't find such a description in the novel. 17:28, December 17, 2012 (UTC) There are 4, not one, but FOUR books. Not a "novel", but a badass series; to say you didn't find it in the series would be like saying that you didn't find the part where Eragon added calluses to his hands, the part where it says Arya has black hair, the part where Brom's beard "flaps" in the wind, the part where Eragon accidently creates a witch, and the fact that there were several Doctor Who references in the series. Famixofpower (talk) 02:53, March 30, 2014 (UTC) FAMIXOFPOWER why eragon isn't Affiliation as human? 16:02, January 13, 2014 (UTC)16:02, January 13, 2014 (UTC)16:02, January 13, 2014 (UTC)~ Eragon is not a true dragon rider Greetings, it got me thinking that Eragon has option becoming true dragon rider only after he kills the king, because dragon riders are not soldiers, but healers, teachers and peacekeepers so Eragon is only a dragon rider because hes bonded with Saphira and he doesnt become true dragon rider even after he finished his training with Oromis hes not fully a dragon rider. Its like i finish training for a police officer, but i go making toys instead joining a police so am i a police officer or am i a toymaker its the same with Eragon he finished the training, but he went playing a soldier so hes not fully a dragon rider. Lovec1990 (talk) 18:22, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Eragon is evil as Galbatorix Please, hear me out before you strangle me: Well Galbatorix and his followers commited act of genocide towards riders and all dragons driving dragons close too extinction, but Eragon has probably exterminated entire sentient race out of his hate towards that race. It is just me or is Eragon evil as Galbatorix or even more?